Problem: In the diagram, $\triangle ABE$, $\triangle BCE$ and $\triangle CDE$ are right-angled, with $\angle AEB=\angle BEC = \angle CED = 60^\circ$, and $AE=24$. [asy]
pair A, B, C, D, E;
A=(0,20.785);
B=(0,0);
C=(9,-5.196);
D=(13.5,-2.598);
E=(12,0);
draw(A--B--C--D--E--A);
draw(B--E);
draw(C--E);
label("A", A, N);
label("B", B, W);
label("C", C, SW);
label("D", D, dir(0));
label("E", E, NE);
[/asy] Find the perimeter of quadrilateral $ABCD.$
Recognizing that all our triangles in the diagram are 30-60-90 triangles, we recall that the ratio of the longer leg to the hypotenuse in such a triangle is $\frac{\sqrt{3}}{2}$. Therefore, we can see that: \begin{align*}
AB & = 24 \left(\frac{\sqrt{3}}{2}\right) = 12\sqrt{3}\\
BC & = 12 \left(\frac{\sqrt{3}}{2}\right) = 6\sqrt{3}\\
CD & = 6 \left(\frac{\sqrt{3}}{2}\right) = 3\sqrt{3}\\
ED & = 6 \left(\frac{1}{2}\right) = 3
\end{align*} The perimeter of quadrilateral $ABCD$ is equal to $AB+BC+CD+DA$ and $DA=DE+EA$, so the perimeter is $12\sqrt{3}+6\sqrt{3}+3\sqrt{3}+3+24 = \boxed{27+21\sqrt{3}}$.